Tamarinne
|MaxStat = }} Appearing with a flash and sound of singing! __TOC__ Hero Background An idol that brings joy and cheer through her electrifying music. She has great magical talent and can harness magic with her voice. She changes her appearance on stage with the Blooming Pendant and becomes more dynamic and lively. Connections |} Skills : Greatly recovers Health of all allies after attacking. (Consumes 20 .)| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +5% damage dealt ( x8,000 x2) :+4 > +5% damage dealt ( x27,000 x3 x3) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+6 > +10% damage dealt ( x55,000 x1 x7) :+7 > +15% damage dealt ( x110,000 x1 x3)}} ) : : Greatly recovers Health of all allies after attacking. (Consumes 20 .)| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +5% damage dealt ( x8,000 x2) :+4 > +5% damage dealt ( x27,000 x3 x3) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+6 > +10% damage dealt ( x55,000 x1 x7) :+7 > +15% damage dealt ( x110,000 x1 x3)}} x4,000 x1) :+2 > +2% healing / Combat Readiness ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +2% healing / Combat Readiness ( x8,000 x2) :+4 > +3% healing / Combat Readiness ( x27,000 x3 x3) :+5 > +3% healing / Combat Readiness ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+6 > +3% healing / Combat Readiness ( x55,000 x1 x7) :+7 > +5% healing / Combat Readiness ( x110,000 x1 x3)}} , recovering Health. Amount recovered increases proportional to Tamarinne's max Health. ( )| :+1 > +2% healing / Combat Readiness ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +2% healing / Combat Readiness ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +2% healing / Combat Readiness ( x8,000 x2) :+4 > +3% healing / Combat Readiness ( x27,000 x3 x3) :+5 > +3% healing / Combat Readiness ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+6 > +3% healing / Combat Readiness ( x55,000 x1 x7) :+7 > +5% healing / Combat Readiness ( x110,000 x1 x3)}} '' Before performing, Tamarinne dispels all debuffs inflicted on all allies and recovers her to max Health. Tamarinne becomes an idol for 3 turns and performs a concert. Begins every battle with a full cooldown count. ( ) Before performing, Tamarinne dispels all debuffs inflicted on all allies and recovers her to max Health and grants an '''extra turn. Tamarinne becomes an '''idol for 3 turns and performs a concert. Begins every battle with a full cooldown count. ( )| :+1 > -1 turn cooldown ( x64,000 x6 x8)}} |} Specialty : Dream Singer :Her songs will fill you with overflowing power. :Dispatch Mission: Weakened Attribute - Reward Bonus +10% : How to obtain *Covenant Summon Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Tamarinne *Unknown Slate Awaken Tier List With the buffs, Tamarinne is now a very viable support healer that switches between being pure healing and offensive support. She is useful in all PvE content but not a good fit for PvP (both Arena and Guild Wars) unless you have Iseria. With Iseria, they are one of the most deadliest combos for offense. She is useful in both Golem and Wyvern hunts as long as your gear is good enough and she will start shinning as she gets to turn into Idol form. Her attack buff + combat readiness push + heal is too good to pass up. When switching to idol mode, you get a team AoE cleanse + she heals herself to full. Guaranteed dual attack procs with your best attacker works well, especially if your attacker is very strong. She is very good in Raids, particularly Hell mode where bosses have much tougher phases and her clutch heals + combat readiness push will turn the tide of the battle. Recommended Artifacts General : Prophetic Candlestick (reduce cooldown): If you want faster Idol up time, this will help, especially if you put her in the front line. : Rod of Amaryllis (extra healing): Improves healing of S2 and S3 when transforming. Best used with a high health team. For healing DPS, Shimadra Staff is better. Arena & Guild Wars : Wondrous Potion Vial : Magaraha's Tome : Rod of Amaryllis Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Magaraha's Tome : Rod of Amaryllis : Wondrous Potion Vial Recommended Set :Fast and More Heals: / :Reduce Cooldown: / :Dual Attack: / Substats Priority Speed > Health(%) > Effectiveness > Defense(%) > Attack(%) Labryrinth Camping :Cute Cheer: "Call me when you're feeling lonely and down. I'll be the shining star in your heart." :Complain: "The fact that I have to be jubilant and cheerful at all times on stage... wears me down sometimes." Sprite Portrait Category:Recover Health Heroes Category:Decrease Skill Cooldown Heroes Category:Dispel Buff Heroes Category:Dual Attack Heroes Category:Increase Attack Heroes Category:Increase Combat Readiness Heroes Category:Idol Heroes Category:Extra Turn Heroes Category:Star Genealogy Category:Otherworldly Visitor Category:Humans Category:Ritania Heroes